It's a Toonderful Life
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: When Max is feeling blue on Christmas what happens? well she's visited by three ghosts of course! based on a Christmas Plotz, can Max get over her Christmas blues and enjoy Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody merry Christmas! ok, so here's my first Christmas fic! I hope you guys like it! I really tried my best. Ok, for you Animaniacs fans, this story is based on the episode a Christmas Plotz( I even mention it once) hope you guys like it. oh and I also added something. I call it the Tweleve days of Warners. It's gonna be in the beginning hope u guys like!**

It's a Toonderful Life

_On the first day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, an anvil on a tree_

One: Christmas Blues

Max's POV:

_''Deck the halls with boughs of holly tra la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly tra la la la la la la la''_. Christmas. It's

amazing how fast time files by. It was already Christmas Eve. Burbank was in full swing with the Christmas spirit. People

running around trying to get their shopping done, Christmas trees and lights on every street corner, and well, you get

the picture. Yeah even Warner Brothers was all hyped with Christmas spirit. And everyone was excited for the

Christmas Eve party. Everyone except me. We were all sitting in the water tower the Warners and Alyssa were

decorating and were blasting Christmas music and Alyssa was singing. _'_'Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock jingle bell

time and jingle bell chime...'' Dot was singing along to and Wakko and Yakko were wearing Santa hats and trying to

finish up decorating the tree. I was sitting on the couch watching them. _''What a bright time is the the right time, to rock_

the night away...''

Dot and Alyssa started dancing around and Wakko joined them and Yakko walked over to me with his

hands behind his back. ''Hey Max look, miseltoe'' He said holding it over our heads. I gave him a small smile. ''Not now

Yakko''. ''Hey what's wrong?'' I looked at him. ''I'm just feeling feeling the Christmas spirit this year Yakko''. ''Why not?''

''Maybe because I miss my mom''. ''Oh''. He put an arm on my shoulder. ''I would be home with my mom right now

watching Christmas specials if... well you know''. Yakko pulled me close. ''I know, but don't be to sad remember were

going to the Christmas party later''. ''I don't know if I feel like going''. Yakko frowned at me. ''Aw come on Max it will be

fun I promise''. I looked at him and nodded and he kissed my head and went back to help the others. I sighed. Yakko

didn't understand. It's not easy having the Christmas blues.

...

Narrator's P.O.V.

Yes it was that wonderful time of year again in Burbank Christmas! it was wonderful. Even though Max wasn't feeling the

spirit of the Christmas season she would soon. Meanwhile everyone else was getting ready for Chrsitmas, Pinky and the

Brain(even though they were trying to take over the world), Goodfeathers, Rita and Runt, Mindy and Buttons, and yes

even the mime. And yes Slappy Squirrel to. Her treehouse was decorated in all different kinds of different lights and so

on. Slappy was preparing walnut cookies when she heard a knock on the door and singing. _''Tis the season to be jolly fa_

la la la la la la la''. Slappy rolled her eyes. ''Shoot me carolers''. ''SKIPPY! get the water balloons''. _Fa la la la la la la la._''

Slappy and her nephew Skippy climbed to the top of the treehouse and looked down at the unsuspecting carolers.

''Ready Skippy?'' ''Ready''. _''Jingle bells jingle all the way…agh!''_ ''Serves you right lousy no good carolers'. 'And the

soaking wet carolers stomped away from Slappy's house grumbling all the way. ''_Tra la la la la la la''. _**(I just couldn't  
**

**resist putting Slappy at the end of this chapter).**

**sorry I know it was short, but next chapter will be longer I promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: One zany night

**Hey guys here's chap 2! a big thank you goes out to goldengod180 for being my first reviewer. and to TheGreatFanatic for helping me out. hope you guys like it enjoy!**

Two: One zany night

_On the second day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, two plotting lab mice and an anvil on a tree..._

Max's P.O.V.

After the guys finished decorating, they started to get ready to go the party. I still sat on the couch not moving at all. ''Hey Max are you gonna get ready?''asked

Dot. Alyssa looked at me. ''Yeah, I hope you're not gonna mope around here a night''. She nudged me. ''Come on come to the party with us tonight that will cheer

you up''. I shrugged. ''I don't know...'' ''Come on Max'' said Wakko giving me a puppy eye look. ''Please?'' ''I'm not sure Wakko I just don't feel like it'' Yakko came

over to me and sat next to me. ''Not even for little old me?'' I looked at him. ''Sorry Yakko not this time'' he frowned at me. ''Looks like someone has the Christmas

blues''. ''Well so what if I do?'' I snapped. The guys a looked at me shocked. ''Max what are you saying?'' asked Dot. I sighed ''I don't really care about Christmas

this year''. They still looked at me shocked. ''Max you can't be serious'' said Yakko putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off. ''Well I am if I wasn't a toon

right now I would still be with my mom''. ''I would still be normal''. ''But Max, you never wanted to be normal'' said Alyssa. ''Yeah well I'm starting to rethink that''.

'' And sometimes I just wish I wasn't a toon''. They all gasped and the room grew quiet. ''Max...you don't mean that right?'' said Alyssa. I looked at her. ''I do''.

''nothing good has come out of me being here I wanna go home but I can't cause i'm stuck here!'' ''What about us?'' asked Yakko. I looked at him shocked. ''Yakko

I...'' ''It's ok Max we'll leave you alone''. They started walking out of the tower, Yakko being the last one out and closed the door behind him. _''What did I just do?''_ I

shrugged it off. ''Well fine''. ''If they wanna have their Christmas fun then let them''. I sighed and walked out of the tower and sat on the balcony. I looked down at

the lot. It was all decorated in blues, greens, and reds, and from the water tower it looked amazing. _''The Warners and Alyssa would be at the Christmas party by_

now''. ''I wonder what their doing right now''.

I turned around and dangled my legs off the edge. ''Maybe I should go to the party''. ''Maybe I would feel better being

around all my friends''. I started getting up, but then I sat down again. _''But would they ever forgive me?'' _I sighed. ''You know what? I don't need that party I'll be

fine here all by myself''. ''I don't even care''. ''So what if I have the Christmas blues? there's nothing wrong with that!'' suddenly, a breeze blew my hair. ''Why don't

you lighten up?'' I turned around and froze. Right in front of me was a ghost. My eyes grew wide. ''Ah a ghost squirrel!'' I got up and was about to run inside, until

I realized who it was. ''Slappy? what are you doing here?'' She didn't answer me, but took out a script and read it. ''Whoops wrong person''. ''I'm suppoused to go

see Plotz''. ''Sorry kid''. She floated away but I heard her mumble. ''The studio isn't paying me enough for this''. I shrugged. ''Well that was weird''. I felt another

breeze and I heard a familar voice. ''Oh it's gonna get weirder''. ''Hey Max up here'' I looked up and almost screamed again. There, sitting on top of the water tower

was Alyssa as a ghost wearing a top hat, scarf, a jacket, and a top, and torn pants. I looked at her shocked. ''Alyssa?'' ''She nodded. ''But..how? I saw you left for

the party''. ''Or so you think''. She floated down next to me, and I stepped back. ''Whoa this was not what I was expecting''. She put her elbow on my shoulder

and it went right through. ''So what's up with you Max? why so blue?'' I was shocked that Alyssa's arm went though me but I shook it off. ''Um, you know why we

already talked about it''. ''We did?'' ''oh well''. She pulled away her arm and started floating around me. ''Tonight you will be haunted by three ghosts''. ''But why?''

''Hey if you wanna know what the world would be like if you weren't a toon you have to deal with it''. ''That's the way we do things around here''. ''Uh, ok''. ''Be

ready, the first ghost comes at midnight''. ''I thought you were the first ghost''. Alyssa rolled her eyes at me. ''Stick with the story Max''. ''I gotta go see ya later''.

And with that she disappeared. ''Wow can it get any weirder?'' But I didn't know how weird it was gonna get.

**There it is! the next chapter it all begins hope u liked and please review! laterz :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Wakko, ghost of the past

**Hey guys i'm sorry it took me so long but hey i passed all my classes yay! so now i can really focus on my stuff now. ok well i hope u guys like it enjoy! :)**

Three: Wakko, the ghost of the past

_On the third day of Christmas, here's what I got you see...three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

Max's P.O.V.

After the weird thing with Alyssa ''the ghost'', I stayed out on the balcony for a little longer thinking about it. _ ''Tonight you will be haunted by three ghosts''._ I

mean ghosts? that didn't sound good._ ''Hey if you wanna know what the world would be like if you weren't a toon you have to deal with it''. _I decided to shake it off

and forget about what happened. I walked inside and got dressed for bed. Putting on my fuzzy blue sleep pants and blue top. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

later...

I heard my alarm clock going off a few hours after I fell asleep and I groaned and hit it with a mallet. I sat up in bed and looked at my broken clock. It was

midnight. _''Be ready, the first ghost comes at midnight''. _Just then the phone rang making me jump. I got out of bed, and walked over to the phone. If the Warners

and Alyssa were here right now we would all be fighting over the phone. I sighed and picked up the phone. ''Hello?'' Wakko's head popped out of the phone. ''Hiya

Maxy!'' ''ahh!'' I jumped back. He climbed out of the phone and smiled at me with his tongue hanging out. He was wearing a torn up suit, a giant red hat, and a

scarf. ''What do you want?'' ''I want you!'' he said grabbing my arm. He reached for his gag bag and pulled out two chairs, and a projector. ''Wakko, what are you

doing?'' he grinned at me. ''I'm the ghost of Christmas past, and it's movie time''. ''What do you mean movie time?'' Music started playing out of nowhere and he

started singing. ''I'm the ghost of Christmas past here to look back at you're past, be glad that I am here at last cause Maxy don't you know, it's movie time relax

and see, and we'll see how you used to be many years ago. Wakko pushed me into a chair and he sat down in the other one with a bag of popcorn. Then he

snapped his fingers and the lights went off and the projector turned on. The film started rolling and there on the screen was a little girl with messy black hair sitting

in front of a Tv. I turned and looked at Wakko. ''What is this?'' ''that's you at five years old''. ''May! are you watching Tv again?'' little me on the screen panicked

and switched the Tv off. ''No mommy!'' ''good come help me in the kitchen''. And little me ran off. I sat back further in my chair and stared at the screen. ''My

mom was always super strict with me watching too much Tv''. ''She didn't want me rotting out my brain''. ''But you didn't care'' said Wakko. I sighed and looked at

him. ''No I didn't''. ''And that's when you're life changed''. The scene dissolved again and changed to me again but I was a little older. I was walking into the house

and mom was nowhere in sight. ''Mom?'' said me. ''Hello?'' she grinned and raced over to the tv. She flipped through a few channels until she stopped at a channel.

''Coming up next it's Animaniacs!'' said the Tv. ''Animaniacs? isn't it that show that was around when I was little?'' said me. She shrugged and decided to watch it.

For the next hour younger me was laughing her head off at Tv. Then the scene changed again to my old room with all my Animaniacs posters and so on. ''And

that's how it all started'' said Wakko. ''Yeah I became and Animaniac''. ''And I bet you remember this'' Wakko snapped his fingers and the scene changed again to

the Warners and me from not too long ago. ''AN ANIMATED MANIAC!'' they said and I smiled at the memory. Wakko looked at me. ''What?'' the scene changed one

more time to a month ago where me, Alyssa and the Warners were. ''This is perfect guys I couldn't ask for anything more'' I said. I sighed and frowned at the

screen. ''Wakko I...'' But when I turned the chairs, the projector, and him were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Weird dreams, and presents

**Hey guys i'm back with more it's a toonderful life! ok here's the next ghost. if u watched a Christmas Plotz then you should know who it is(*cough, cough Dot*) oh and I'm going to be moving a little faster with the twelve days of Warners since there isn't going to be that many chapters. Ok well that's ****enough for me enjoy!**

Four: Weird dreams and presents

_On the fourth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, four big fat mallets, three crazy warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree_...

_On the fifth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

Max's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it Wakko just disappeared. ''Well that was weird I gotta be seeing things''. I rubbed my head and went back to bed I decided to just forget about

what happened and try to go back to sleep ''could this night get any weirder?'' I shrugged and I fell back asleep. And I started having the weirdest dreams ever. _It_

was me the Warners and Alyssa sitting and hanging out in the tower. ''I couldn't ask for anything more guys''. They smiled at me. Then, next thing I knew they

started disappearing in front of me. ''Max?'' First it was Dot, then Alyssa, and then Wakko. The last one was Yakko and before he faded away he looked at me sadly.

''Goodbye''. I tried to reach out to him but it was too late. ''No Yakko! Alyssa! Dot! Wakko!'' I tried to run and find them, but next thing I knew I was floating in

darkness. ''Guys? please come back i'm sorry I didn't mean what I said come back! please!'' I started crying. Then I heard everything I said coming back to me

_ ''And sometimes I just wish I wasn't a toon''. ''nothing good has come out of me being here I wanna go home but I can't cause i'm stuck here!'' 'Well I am if I_

wasn't a toon right now I would still be with my mom''. ''I would still be normal''. ''It's not easy having the Christmas blues'' .''Tonight you will be haunted by three

ghosts''. ''Three ghosts''. ''Three ghosts''. _''No please i'm sorry make it stop make it stop! stop!'' _''No!'' I jolted awake and I fell out of bed. ''It's ok Max it was just a

nightmare''. I got up and sat back down on my bed. Whoa what a weird dream. Was that really going to happen? was I really gonna loose the Warners and Alyssa

all because I have the Christmas blues? I put my head in my hands. Then out of nowhere, a big present appeared in front of me. ''Ok..I think I know where this is

going'' I got off my bed and walked over to the present. It had a tag on the front that said Christmas present pull here! I shook my head and pulled the tag off.

''Must be some kind of fruitcake'' ''who you calling a fruitcake?''


	5. Chapter 5: The present

**hey everybody three days till christmas! sorry i was falling a bit behind on the chapters but here's the next one. and yes, i did write this last night. hope u guys like and it an enjoy! :)**

Five: The present

_On the sixth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

_On the seventh day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, seven falling pianos(pianos fall), six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

Max's P.O.V.

''Who you calling a fruitcake?'' Yep I was face to face with ghost Dot who was wearing a dress and a bonnet I face palmed. ''Not again'' ''I'm the ghost of Christmas

present get it? it's a pun''. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. ''Oh ha really funny''. She got out of the present and music started playing out of nowhere ''Here we

go''. _''Max Warner you crazy girl you don't know what your'e looking for and you don't know what you have so now we will check it out so hang on here we go''.  
_

She grabbed my hand and threw me into the box and she dove in right behind me I fell to the ground and she floated down next to me and I glared at her. ''Where

are we?'' ''visitng people''. It only took me a mintute to realize we were on the lot not far from the tower. ''Come on they can't see us'' Dot grabbed my arm and we

walked over to a building. Inside it was the Christmas party Hello Nurse, Scratchy, Goodfeathers, Buttons and Mindy, Pinky and the Brain, Chicken Boo(wearing a

Santa Claus costume), Mr. Skullhead, Rita and Runt, Slappy and Skippy, and The Warners, and Alyssa. Wait a minute I thought they were the ghosts and how can

Dot be in two places at once? I looked at her but she shrugged. There was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room but everyone was crowded around the piano

where Yakko was playing and Alyssa, Dot, and Wakko singing. _''Rockin around the __Christmas tree have a happy holiday everyone's dancing merrily in the new, old,  
_

_fashion wayyyyyyy!''_The song ended and everyone cheered. ''How bout another one Yakko?'' asked Hello Nurse, ''Oh ya that woulds be a goods idea'' said

Scratchy. Yakko nodded and Alyssa, Dot, and Wakko took a break. Yakko cracked his knuckles and started playing ''The Christmas Song''. ''What a great party'' said

Alyssa ''Ya it is such a shame that Max couldn't make it'' said Scratchy. Dot nudged me and Yakko missed a note of the song. ''Yeah well, she just wasn't feeling

the Christmas spirit''. ''Got the Christmas blues''. The party went on and Yakko kept playing. ''Gee I wonder if she got her wish'' said Wakko ''What wish was that

asked Hello Nurse. ''Not to be a toon''. The whole room even the mime went quiet. The Dot beside me nudged me again. ''Oh''. The party picked up again and

Yakko ended the song. Dot grabbed my arm and we floated inside were we could see better. I saw Alyssa and Wakko had moved over to a corner and were talking

and laughing about something we floated over towards them. Alyssa looked up and blushed. ''What is it?'' asked Wakko. She started laughing ''Wakko were under

the mistletoe''. He looked up to and grinned, took Alyssa in his arms and kissed her. ''Awwwwwww'' everyone said. ''Ain't that adorable? said Squit to Pesto.

''Adorable huh? I'll show you adorable!'' I shook my head as Pest started beating up poor Squit. ''Yo Pesto go easy on him it's Christmas!'' said Bobby. ''What's the

matter with you?!'' then we saw Buttons trying to find Mindy who somehow disappeared. He ran over to the Christmas tree were all the presents were and started

opening them like crazy. ''Whoa take it easy pal'' said not ghost Dot. But Buttons didn't until he opened a box with red and green wrappping and out popped Mindy.

''Silly Buttons'' and Buttons sighed in relief. ''Alright everyones time to opens the presents'' said Scratchy everyone ran him down and raced towards the tree and

everyone started opening their presents. ''Wow look what I got Aunt Slappy'' said Skippy holding out a limited edition comic book. ''Yeah? well look what I got

earmuffs'' Slappy said putting them on ''Can't hear a thing''. ''Yeah but there not as cool as a comic book''. ''What?'' moving on, it looked like Chicken Boo got a big

package of bird seed, and so did the Goodfeathers, the Mime got an imaginary dumbell that crushed him, Alyssa got a new pair of earrings, Wakko a new mallet

and a shiny brass anvil, not ghost Dot got a new flower clip and a pink dress, Pinky got some cheese, and Brain got a book called, ''So You want to take over the

world?'' Buttons got a drumstick and Mindy got a teddy bear, Scratchy got a book called ''How to deal with zaniness when it's out of control'', Hello Nurse got a nice

dress to and a love note, Rita got fish, and Runt got a bone, and last but not least, Yakko got a joke book, and a photo album. There were only two presents left

under the tree and Yakko picked up the one with the blue wrapping ''Oh Max'' he sighed. ''Cheer up Yakko she'll come around she always does'' said Alyssa. Yakko

looked at her and smiled. Scratchy came over and picked up the other gift. ''Poor Mr. Plotz he never comes either always too busy with the work''. ''Well Maybe next

year we can convince him'' said the Warners and Alyssa grinning. Scratchy sighed. I took a step back from the scene. ''Ok, ok Dot I think I've seen enough''. ''Get

me out of.. Dot?'' but when I turned around she and the party were gone and I was back in the tower. I sunk to my knees and sat on the floor. ''Ok I get now I

think i'm getting over my Christmas blues!'' I shouted. ''No more ghosts please!'' but it didn't work. Next thing I knew the tower went dark. ''Uh oh'' I ran to the

water tower door but it was locked. ''Oh come on! open! open!'' I kept trying the door but no luck. I was about to run for my mallet but I came face to face with a

dark figure in a cloak. ''AHHHHH!''

**DUN DUN DUN! what will happen to Max next? sorry if it totally wasn't perfect but I did my best. And there's only one way to find out what will happen. till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Behold the future

**merry Christmas eve everybody! here's the first of the last two chapters the other one will be posted later hope u guys like this and thanks for all the reviews enjoy! :)**

Six: Behold the future

_On the eighth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, eight water towers, seven falling pianos(pianos fall), six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

_On the ninth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, nine is for the 90's, eight water towers, seven falling pianos(pianos fall), six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice and an anvil on a tree..._

Max's P.O.V.

''AHHHHH!'' I screamed as the dark figure came closer. ''Max Warner...'' I jumped back ''please don't hurt me I... Yakko?'' ''Hello i'll be your'e ghost of Christmas

future this evening''. The figure took off the cloak and yes it was Yakko. He was wearing a tuxedo and pulled out his top hat and took an acme remote out of his

pocket. The whole tower turned into a stage and music started playing out of nowhere again. _''Relax, chill out forget about you're...''_ ''Yakko please no singing I

have a headache''. ''Alright fine then we'll just skip ahead''. He turned around where a staircase was waiting and a bunch of showgirls. ''Sorry girls maybe later''

''Awww'' they sighed and left. I glared at Yakko ''really Yakko? not cool''. ''Hey sometimes I can't help it'' he said grinning. I rolled my eyes at him ''Whatever''.

''Come on we got a lot to see'' he grabbed my hand and snapped his fingers. The water tower disappeared again and the scene changed back to my apartment.

''Yakko what is this?'' ''this is you're future Max'' Just then, an older more serious version of me came walking though the door. Her hair was longer and around her

shoulders, she wasn't always smiling like I was and had a very serious look on her face. ''May?'' we heard a voice shout from the other room ''is that you?'' ''yeah

mom be there in a minute'' the older me dropped her stuff and walked into the other room. I looked at Yakko confused. ''What happened to me?'' ''you never went

to the toon world Max you never became a toon'' I gasped ''no''. Yakko grabbed my hand again and we flew into the other room where older me and my mom were

talking. ''So how is college May?'' asked mom. ''Really good i'll be out of there by April then I can move on and start finding a job'' said older me. I looked at Yakko

shocked ''I'm a college student?!'' Yakko nodded. ''See, since you never became a toon and never came to the toon world, you lived a normal life and were able to

graduate from high school and move on to college''. I shook my head and sank to the ground ''this can't be happening''. ''Not only were able to move on, but you

forgot about us toons completely''. ''You never watched another cartoon again''. ''And Alyssa?'' ''You two are still friends but she never went to the toon world

either''. No this couldn't be happening it couldn't be real. Then something hit me. ''Yakko what happened in the toon world if I never showed?'' ''I don't think you

want to see that Max''. ''Yes I do show me''. ''Well I...'' I grabbed him by the collar of his tux ''look, you said I never went to the toon world so I wanna know what

happened so show me'' I let go and he put his hands up in defeat. ''Ok fine but don't say I didn't warn you'' he snapped his fingers again and the scene changed to

a dark looking place. ''Yakko where's the movie lot?'' ''this is it Max'' I gasped. No way this could be it. There was barb wire around the gates and the whole lot was

a mess. Broken windows here and there, graffiti on the walls with horrible writing, trascans knocked over and right in the middle of the lot was a fallen water tower.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. ''W..what happened here?'' ''What do you think happened here?'' My eyes grew wide and I gasped. ''The Mad Director''. Yakko

nodded ''Since you never came he found another way to get his revenge he used our ink to erase all toons from the world''. ''No what about the others? Scratchy,

and Hello Nurse, T.P. and Ralph?'' ''all gone Max they disappeared when the studio was destroyed''. ''It's over Max''. ''No please I never wanted any of this'' I started

crying. ''Take me back, get me out of here I don't want to see anymore''. ''I'm sorry Max that's the way this is''. ''No it isn't! I take it back everything please I need

you, Dot, Alyssa, even Wakko's craziness please I take it all back''. The scene before me and Yakko started disappearing. ''No please! don't leave me!'' but he

disappeared and I was floating alone in darkness. ''No'' I started crying. ''I take it back I take it all back I want to be a toon'' I sunk down on the ground. ''Please I

want to be a toon again...'' 

**ok sorry I know this wasn't my best ending but i still hoped you guys liked it last chapter coming soon laterz :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Best Christmas ever

Seven: Best Christmas ever

_On the tenth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, ten short films about Wakko Warner, nine is for the ninety's, eight water towers, seven falling pianos(pianos fall), six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, eleven special friends, ten short films about Wakko Warner, nine is for ninety's, eight water towers, seven falling pianos(pianos fall), six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice, and an anvil on a tree..._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas the Warners gave to me, twelve zany tricks, eleven special friends, ten short films about Wakko Warner,(takes a deep breath) nine is for the nineties, eight water towers, seven falling pianos(pianos fall), six exploding bombs, five funny gags, four big fat mallets, three crazy Warners, two plotting lab mice...and an anvil on a tree...crash!_

Max's P.O.V.

''NO!'' I screamed as I woke up. ''What happened where...'' I looked around and realized I was back in the tower. ''I'm back? but how?'' Was it all dream? or did it

really happen? ''Well whatever it was it's over now and i'm back!'' I heard the Warners and Alyssa in the other room shouting and laughing. I smiled I didn't miss it

It was still Christmas. I got out of bed and raced out the door and saw the guys all sitting around the tree and opening presents and stopped when they saw me.

''Sorry Max we didn't mean to bother you'' said Yakko. ''Yeah sorry'' said Alyssa sighing. '' Um actually I just wanted to say...Merry Christmas!'' ''huh? they all said

looking at me. ''I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean what I said I was just really sad that this Christmas wasn't going to be the same''. ''But, I realized that if I never

was a toon my life would be pretty boring''. ''Can you guys forgive me?'' before I knew what was happening they all tackled me. ''Max it's ok we forgive you'' said

Alyssa. ''Yeah and were just happy that we don't have to take ur presents back'' said Yakko grinning. ''But I thought we were gonna open them'' Wakko said

pouting. I smiled at them ''there's presents?'' after that, we spent the next few hours opening presents it was the best. Dot got matching shoes to go with her new

dress, Alyssa got her first mallet and a necklace from Wakko, Wakko got a new drum set, and Yakko got a new scarf and a whole bagful of candy, and I got a

messenger bag and the photo album Yakko got but it was filled with pictures of the four of us. I couldn't help but smile but there was something else I wanted to

give Yakko. ''Hey Yakko can I talk to you?'' ''sure Max'' he put down his presents and followed me out of the room. ''What is it?'' I grinned ''look up'' he looked up

and saw that we were standing under the miseltoe. He grinned to and kissed me. ''I'm glad I don't have the Christmas blues anymore'' ''me too Max'' he grinned

again dipped me, and kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. ''What is it Max?'' ''oh nothing''. I smiled ''hey Yakko?'' ''yeah?'' ''there is one thing I forgot to tell

you''. ''What?'' I leaned forward and whispered ''it's a toonderful life''. That made Yakko smiled and he kissed me again under the miseltoe. Best Christmas ever.

**ok i know it probably wasn't the best ending, but i'm happy with it. see you guys later and we just wanna say...**

**Warners and Me: Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**


End file.
